


I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time, 'cause I like me better when I'm with you

by theharleyquinn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gentle Tender Kinky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharleyquinn/pseuds/theharleyquinn
Summary: Cheryl Blossom considered herself a loyal person.She was loyal to her twin brother Jason when he was alive, she was loyal to her friends, she was loyal to her niece and nephew, and she was even loyal to her terrible mother although she didn’t deserve it, which is why she couldn’t understand why Toni Topaz was kissing her neck as she pinned her against the closed door of a guest room at the Mantle residence while a party entertained the rest of their classmates, and most importantly, her clueless girlfriend.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time, 'cause I like me better when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [listlessness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/gifts).



Cheryl Blossom considered herself a loyal person.

She was loyal to her twin brother Jason when he was alive, she was loyal to her friends, she was loyal to her niece and nephew, and she was even loyal to her terrible mother although she didn’t deserve it, which is why she couldn’t understand why Toni Topaz was kissing her neck as she pinned her against the closed door of a guest room at the Mantle residence while a party entertained the rest of their classmates, and most importantly, her clueless girlfriend.

Except, she knew why they were in their current position.

Heather had been Cheryl’s best friend since they were kids. Naturally, she was her gay awakening, and what had once been an innocent and impossible crush transitioned into something more serious when they shared their first kiss and the brunette came out of the closet, prompting the redhead to do the same.

From there, their relationship progressed slowly, holding hands in the halls, going on dates to Pop’s and stealing kisses when no one was watching, until Heather officially asked her to be her girlfriend. Cheryl accepted without a second thought; after all, this was her childhood crush, the one person she had wanted to date since she learned and understood the definition of dating. They were destined to be together.

Or so she thought.

It wasn’t until she met Toni a few weeks into her relationship with Heather, when she transferred from Southside High to their school, that she finally understood what having that something special, that spark, with someone else meant. Cheryl always thought her relationship with her girlfriend was _it_ , but she couldn’t have been more mistaken.

Whenever Heather wanted to take the next step in their relationship and become intimate, Cheryl would find an excuse to leave, and soon even holding her hand felt like a chore for the redhead.

Her relationship with Toni, on the other hand, went from zero to sixty in a matter of weeks. Spending time with the pinkette felt right. She understood her like no one had ever before, not even Heather or Jason, and the connection they had was already so powerful that sometimes it scared her. What would she do if Toni disappeared from her life? She couldn’t even bear the thought.

Every time the shorter girl hugged her goodbye after hanging out, Cheryl’s body would feel like it was on fire. She also found herself daydreaming about those plump pink lips, about what they would taste like and what they would feel like against her own crimson ones. And if the way Toni looked at her was any indication, the pinkette had similar thoughts.

The first time they kissed, Cheryl saw fireworks behind her eyelids, and the way her whole body reacted to Toni’s presence felt just right. The redhead craved her constantly, so cheating on Heather was a no brainer. She was already cheating emotionally, so making the jump to the physical side of it wasn’t hard.

Things had been escalating rather quickly for the past couple of weeks, their kisses not so innocent anymore, their hands wandering other areas that they weren’t supposed to, and saying goodbye was becoming harder each passing day.

Cheryl knew she was about to lose her virginity in this bedroom, where anyone could walk-in on them at any moment because she couldn’t even remember if they had locked the door and they were too preoccupied to go and check.

They knew once they did this there was no coming back from it, but they couldn’t stop.

The redhead cared about Toni, was almost sure she loved her at this point, and she wanted to _be_ with her in every sense of the word. She should have broken up with Heather weeks ago, back when her feelings for the pinkette were starting to develop, but she didn’t know how to do it. They had been together, one way or another, their whole lives, so she hadn’t figured out a way to do it without hurting her, but they were past that point now. She was most likely _going to_ break Heather’s heart when she gave her the bad news, but _this_ was what her own heart wanted, and if there was one thing Toni had taught her was that she needed to put herself first.

Cheryl still didn’t know how they had ended up here. One minute they were dancing in the middle of the living room and the next one Toni was slamming her against a wall and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. How they didn’t get caught was still a mystery, but soon the pinkette was opening the door to a vacant bedroom and here they were now, the redhead sat atop a desk with her legs wrapped tightly around Toni’s waist while they made out, the pinkette’s hands groping everywhere she could reach, but their clothes were on the way.

The redhead pulled away with a whimper when she felt Toni's hand squeezing her breast over her dress, the action making her shudder. She wanted her; and she wanted to do this with her.

“Take me to bed.” Cheryl murmured in between pants as the pinkette covered her neck with kisses.

Toni stopped what she was doing to look at her. “Are you sure? You know I can wait.” The pinkette cupped the pale girl's soft cheek and locked eyes with her as she spoke.

“I have never been this sure about anything in my life, TT. I want to give myself to you.” Cheryl's eyes were soft as she spoke and Toni couldn't deny her of what she wanted the most. She had always had a problem saying _no_ to her.

Toni's reply was shown in actions rather than words as she tightened her grip around her waist and carried her to the bed, continuing their makeout session as soon as Cheryl's back hit the mattress.

“Scoot over towards the pillows, baby.” Toni patted Cheryl's bare thigh and the girl complied, moving up the bed until she was almost leaning against the headboard.

Caramel hands caressed milky thighs, inching a red dress higher and higher with their movements until they were revealing black lace panties with a darker spot in the middle as the redhead's arousal became evident.

Cheryl saw Toni's eyes darkening and a moan left her lips at the sight, ruining her own underwear.

The pinkette leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the pale skin of her inner thigh before doing the same with the other one, and then grabbed Cheryl's hand and helped her sit up so she could pull her dress up and off her body, revealing a matching black lace bra.

Toni licked her lips as she took in Cheryl's half naked form, making the redhead blush. 

“You're gorgeous. Every single inch of you is simply perfect. I could look at you for the rest of my life and I wouldn't get tired of it.” Toni's words hit Cheryl's heart like a lightning bolt, and in that moment she promised herself to do everything in her power so she could be with the pinkette for real with no one else in between them. Toni wasn't going to be her dirty little secret no more.

“Make love to me.” Cheryl purred and the shorter girl wasted no time, pressing her pink lips against red ones once more.

When their lungs asked for some air, Toni kissed down her jawline and directed her lips to her neck before continuing their descent to the valley of her breasts and to her stomach, feeling her abdominal muscles contracting under her lips before she kept moving south, kissing the outside of her thighs and down her calves until she reached her heels covered feet and took them off, playfully brushing her lips against her left foot and biting her big toe to make her giggle before dropping a kiss to her ankle and making her way up so they were face to face once again.

“Tell me what you want me to do?” Toni asked against red lips before brushing her nose with Cheryl's.

The redhead hummed in apparent thought before smiling at her.

“First I want you to get naked; I want to see you. And then, I want your mouth on me. I want your mouth everywhere.” She bit her bottom lip as she finished talking and Toni smiled back at her before pecking her lips.

“That can be arranged.” The pinkette replied before moving away from her so she could get rid of her clothes and shoes.

As Cheryl watched her undress, a selfish thought crossed her mind, and she wished she had been the first one to see her naked just like Toni was going to be the first one to see her like this, but granted, the shorter girl had already been in a committed relationship the year before and had taken this important step with that person. Even if the redhead hadn't even met her back then, sometimes she wished she had so they had been each other's first times, but she couldn't change the past, and this is why she was trying to build a new future with her.

Once the pinkette was in nothing but her dark green panties, seeing as she wasn't wearing a bra tonight, she went back to laying on top of Cheryl, both of them moaning when covered breasts pressed against bare ones.

Toni's hand moved under Cheryl's body and undid her bra before pulling it away from her body so they were in the same degree of nakedness, and when their now bare chests touched for the first time, the redhead felt like she was in heaven.

The shorter girl's mouth attached itself to Cheryl's right nipple, sucking it until the nub got hard and flicking her tongue against it before taking more of her breast into her mouth and applying suction.

Cheryl's breast was covered in saliva by the time Toni moved to pay attention to the other one and the redhead was completely sure she had never been this turned on in her life, wetness continuing to pool between her legs.

“TT, please.” She whined and the pinkette let go of her left breast with a wet sound that made Cheryl's eye roll to the back of her head.

Everything the pinkette did was so erotic to her.

Toni got the hint and repeated what she had done earlier, leaving a trail of kisses down her body until she reached her ruined panties. The pinkette kissed her cunt through the thin material, feeling just how wet and ready for her Cheryl truly was, and she hummed in approval.

Tanned fingers grabbed the elastic of the lace panties and Toni looked up, noticing that Cheryl's eyes were closed.

“Baby, open your eyes.” Toni ordered and Cheryl obligated, brown eyes meeting chocolate ones. “Can I?” She asked, pulling from the lace material a little so the redhead would get the hint.

“Yes, please.” Cheryl bit her bottom lip as she saw Toni pull her underwear down her legs before being thrown in whatever direction her dress had landed earlier.

As she positioned herself between creamy thighs, Toni was welcomed by Cheryl's bare cunt glistening with her arousal, and the pinkette almost drooled at the sight. The Serpent used the tip of her pointer and middle fingers to collect her lover's wetness and brought it to the redhead's clit, rubbing it in small circles before looking up at her.

“Have you fingered yourself before?” Toni asked her, wanting to know what she was working with so she didn't hurt her.

Cheryl's cheeks went bright red at the pinkette's question. “Y-yes.” She stuttered timidly, but her gaze on Toni's never faltered.

“Good girl.” A gush of wetness leaked from the redhead's cunt at Toni's praise, and Toni used the newfound juices to get her fingers ready.

When she thought both of her digits were lubricated enough, she moved them to Cheryl's entrance and slid them slowly, pumping in and out of her at a pace that turned the redhead into a moaning mess in no time.

Toni brought her mouth to the mix and wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves peeking from under its hood, ready to receive more attention. The pinkette applied suction and rolled her tongue against it, feeling Cheryl's walls tightening around her fingers whenever she did that.

The shorter girl stopped sucking on the redhead's clit and used her tongue to flick it instead, increasing the speed of her hand when Cheryl's sounds became more high pitched, which she wanted to believe meant that the redhead was close.

Toni slid a third finger into Cheryl's entrance and the redhead repaid her by tangling her pale fingers into pink locks of hair and pushing the pinkette's face closer to her cunt.

Cheryl's walls felt really tight around Toni's fingers and she could barely pump them in and out of her, so she started sucking her clit once again as she curled her digits buried inside the redhead, and it didn't take longer than a couple more thrusts until Cheryl was sent over the edge, her orgasm coming in waves that Toni helped her ride.

When Toni thought Cheryl was back from paradise, she pulled her fingers out of her and licked the redhead's cunt clean, doing the same with her fingers afterwards.

“God, you taste amazing.” Toni praised her juices' flavor as she pressed a kiss to a creamy hip bone before moving up her body to be face to face with the redhead.

“Let me taste.” Cheryl asked and Toni kissed her, slipping her tongue inside the taller girl's mouth so she could taste herself, and the redhead seemingly enjoyed the flavor as she moaned against the pinkette's lips. “What can I do for you?” The redhead asked as she sneaked a hand into Toni's underwear and groped her ass, once again moaning against each other's lips.

“To be completely honest with you, I'm so turned on right now that I may combust if you touch me, so let me ride your thigh.” Her answer was sincere.

They repositioned themselves so Toni could take off her underwear, and once she was completely naked she straddled Cheryl's thigh, her soaked cunt making contact with the bare skin and almost sending her over the edge already.

“Grab my ass and help me fuck myself.” Toni was almost panting and she hadn't even started yet, but Cheryl did as she was told and palmed her ass cheeks, squeezing the flesh and making the pinkette moan breathlessly in the process.

Toni started rolling her hips, her wetness painting Cheryl's thigh as she moved on top of her, giving her clit the pressure it needed to send her towards her orgasm.

The pinkette was arching her body, seemingly looking for the best angle to get herself off, but Cheryl took the opportunity to wrap her lips around a hard nipple, rolling her tongue against it before opening her mouth wider and taking more of her breast like Toni had done earlier.

Cheryl's actions took Toni by surprise and her hips faltered for a second, but the redhead took the opportunity to tighten her hold on caramel ass cheeks and pulled her down so the tanned girl could continue. Toni's mouth was pressed against Cheryl's neck, lips parted as puffs of hot air left her body and hit the pale skin.

The redhead lifted her thigh a bit, changing the angle the slightest, but that was enough to send Toni over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard, and Cheryl caressed her sweaty back as the pinkette rode the highest of peaks.

Once she was back to herself she pressed a kiss to Cheryl's damped jaw before rolling over so she wasn't crushing her with her body.

“That was… _wow_.” Cheryl was the one to break the comfortable silence surrounding them.

“Wow indeed.” Toni confirmed, making both of them chuckle. “Thank you for trusting me to do that.” The pinkette murmured in a more serious tone as she turned on her side to look at her lover, the redhead following suit.

“There's no one else I trust more, TT.” Cheryl caressed Toni's tanned cheek before leaning closer to connect their lips in a sweet, almost innocent, kiss. “I'm breaking up with _her_. I want to be with you. That's it… if you want me.” The redhead ended her statement with a shy voice.

“Of course I want you, baby. I can't wait to be able to call you _mine_.” Toni kissed Cheryl's nose and then her forehead before sitting up. “Now, how about I take you home?”

Cheryl's eyes softened at Toni's chivalry and she nodded, sitting up as well. “Let's go home.”

They still needed to get a few things in order before they could finally be together, but they were on the right path.

Cheryl Blossom considered herself a loyal person.

She was loyal to her twin brother Jason when he was alive, she was loyal to her friends, she was loyal to her niece and nephew, and she was even loyal to her terrible mother although she didn’t deserve it, but most importantly, she was loyal to Toni Topaz.


End file.
